A series of studies dealing with (1) how various cues in parafoveal vision are important in reading and picture perception, (2) what controls eye movements in reading and picture perception, and (3) what types of cues may be integrated across eye movements in reading and picture perception will be undertaken. These experiments are a continuation of the principal investigators research on basic perceptual and cognitive processes in reading. The major experimental technique that will be utilized is the monitoring of eye movements of subjects and display changes will be made on a Cathode Ray Tube that the subject is looking at. The display changes will be made contingent upon the subject's eye movements. The basic technique of monitoring eye movements by computer and making rapid display changes at precise times with respect to the exact location of the eye will be utilized to investigate some questions of importance concerning differences and similarities in basic perceptual processes in reading and picture perception. The date from these studies should be valuable in formulating more precise theories of the reading process and of picture perception. The data should also aid in developing reading programs for reading disabled children.